Les Bonus de Burning Moon
by flower-cullen
Summary: Entre passé, présent et futur, tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à caser dans Burning Moon.


**Réponse aux reviews sur Burning Moon :**

**Love67 : Un grand merci pour tes compliments, j'espère pouvoir encore écrire quelques séquelles et Bonus à cette fiction !**

**Lizzs : Même s'il doit y avoir une suite, cet épilogue reste quand même pour moi le point final de ma fiction sur Twilight, tout simplement parce que je me suis beaucoup investie dans Burning Moon, bien plus je pense que je ne m'investirais pour une suite hypothétique.**

**Fantomas123 : Je pense que l'explication du rêve lors de l'épilogue n'était une surprise pour personne, mais j'ai aimé le fait d'écrire un épilogue qui répond au prologue.**

**Juju-Black : A chaque fois que mes lecteurs me disent que je devrais être écrivain mon cœur de serre (de plaisir aussi, hein ^^) parce que ce n'est pas du tout la voie que j'ai choisie, même si ça reste possible parce que rien ne m'empêche d'écrire pour moi-même et d'essayer de publier un jour. Ceci dit je ne me fais pas d'illusions, c'est le parcours du combattant de trouver des idées qui tiennent la route et d'être publié. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas.**

**Sarah : Oui, quand je repense aux débuts chaotiques d'Imprégnation, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin et réussi à terminer deux fictions, ce n'était pas gagné du tout au départ… Ah ah, ce pauvre Matthew se découvre de plus en plus d'ennemis au fur et à mesure du temps !**

**Rekha : Ah encore une courageuse qui a dû se farcir la lecture d'une bonne centaine de chapitres ^^ C'est vrai que c'est dingue de se dire que ça fait 5 ans que cette fiction dure. Je t'avoue que je suis aussi une paresseuse chronique et je ne m'explique absolument pas comment j'ai pu m'astreindre à écrire et poster aussi régulièrement. La force de l'entrainement sans doute... Merci pour ta review : ) **

**RimeneDarcy : l'histoire avec les jumelles se fera si je trouve le moyen d'écrire à la vitesse de la lumière… Tu as une idée ?**

* * *

**2063**

Je regarde la fille sortir de la fac.

Elle est vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés descendent en cascade jusqu'à ses reins et sa peau scintille sous le soleil. Les lunettes de soleil sur son visage cachent ses yeux et je me surprends à espérer qu'elle les enlève pour que je puisse voir ses prunelles.

Elle se dirige vers le parking tandis que je la suis du regard. A son expression, on dirait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que son regard s'arrête sur moi une fraction de seconde, ma peau caramel tranche forcément au milieu de la foule d'étudiants.

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui faire un signe depuis l'endroit où je suis assis, elle se précipite vers un homme adossé à la portière d'une voiture de sport. Il est grand, athlétique, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus-gris. Toujours inchangé.

Une boule se loge dans ma gorge. Je devrais plutôt ressentir de l'angoisse, mais non, je suis juste bêtement déçu qu'elle l'ait choisi lui et pas moi.

L'homme se redresse et la serre dans ses bras, longtemps, et même si je sais que la comparaison n'a pas lieu d'être, je me demande si je pourrais un jour rivaliser avec ça. Derrière moi, une fille murmure qu'ils forment un très joli couple et je résiste à l'envie de me retourner pour la foudroyer du regard.

La fille est dos à moi maintenant et Nathaniel Wells m'ignore royalement alors qu'il m'a forcément aperçu depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Je le connais sans vraiment le connaître, me basant surtout sur sa réputation et sur les conversations pas forcément pacifiques, et c'est un euphémisme, que nous avons déjà eus.

La meute me charrie souvent en me disant que je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire. Nous savons tous que c'est vrai. Parfois, je me demande ce qui l'empêche de me tordre le cou. Sans doute par grand-chose, à part une seule personne.

Il sourit à la fille et comme d'habitude je m'étonne que son visage puisse s'éclairer autant et de façon si naturelle. C'est surréaliste, les seules mimiques auxquelles j'ai eu droit pendant tant d'années étaient toutes terrifiantes.

Il lui tend une sacoche d'ordinateur qu'elle attrape sans effort en le remerciant. La rentrée n'est que demain et elle termine sans doute de s'installer sur le campus. Malgré moi, un frisson d'excitation remonte le long de mon dos. Pour la première fois, nous allons vivre au même endroit.

Enfin, Nathaniel Wells croise mon regard. Il y a un avertissement dans ses yeux gris, le même que je lis à chaque fois que je le rencontre, mélange de jalousie, d'amertume, de possessivité …de résignation ?

Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille et elle tourne la tête vers moi en souriant. Il se renfrogne et marmonne à voix audible :

-Il a toujours l'air aussi b… (elle se retourne de nouveau vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit, devenant clairement railleur ce qui le fait lever les yeux au ciel : ) Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai promis.

Il y a un silence durant lequel il essaye manifestement de se retenir de poursuivre, mais c'est en pure perte puisqu'il finit par maugréer :

-Non mais franchement. Un Quileute.

C'est dit d'un ton tellement fataliste que mon pelage se serait hérissé si j'étais sous forme lupine. Comme d'habitude, elle me surprend en ne prenant pas la mouche et en éclatant de rire :

-Je suis une grande fille. Et puis mon anniversaire était hier, je te rappelle.

Elle a toujours eu l'art de dire ou faire les choses auxquelles je m'attends le moins, mais je suis forcé de reconnaître avec amertume que je ne la connais pas si bien que ça finalement. Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.

-Tu savais ? relève Nathaniel.

La question est rhétorique, il n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Lui, il la connait par cœur. C'est injuste.

-Bien sûr que je savais, j'ai un cerveau là-dedans, sifflote-t-elle en tapotant son crâne.

-Tu sais qui remercier pour ce patrimoine génétique hors du commun, et ce n'est pas ta mère. Ne lui répète pas que j'ai dis ça.

-Tu sais que je vais répéter, glousse-t-elle.

Je suis toujours atterré par leur capacité à plaisanter. La meute décrit si souvent Nathaniel d'une façon négative et il l'a si souvent confirmé par son comportement envers moi que je n'arrive pas à concevoir que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec lui. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

Elle finit par lui embrasser la joue et lui dire au revoir. Il me scrute, et malgré les nombreux mètres qui nous séparent, me salue d'un signe de tête qui me laisse pantois. Je suis tenté de ne pas le lui rendre, mais je ne suis plus un enfant et je réponds à son salut sans sourciller.

Sur ce, il pose sur la jeune fille un dernier regard et s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Elle lui fait au revoir de la main avant de se diriger vers moi d'un pas décidé. Même ici, au beau milieu d'une foule d'étudiants qui vont et viennent, elle a l'air à part, hors du temps. Elle semble plutôt calme alors que je me débats avec le trac. Mon père dit que c'est le premier signe qu'une fille nous plaît mais je m'en passerais bien.

-Salut, Liam, me salue-t-elle, avec dans sa voix l'assurance que je lui ais toujours connue.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire, et comme d'habitude depuis plus de dix ans, je fais comme si elle n'était qu'une fille parmi d'autres, comme si mon cœur ne bondissait pas dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cerveau n'était pas en ébullition.

-Salut, Abby.

Ca me fait du bien de prononcer son nom. Cela la rend réelle.

Elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, d'un bleu clair épuré et lumineux qui ne s'assombrit jamais, contrairement à ceux de son père. Une sensation d'euphorie remonte dans ma poitrine. C'est si étrange de la voir ici !

-Je suis arrivée hier, poursuit-elle. Je t'ai un peu cherché, mais je ne t'ais pas croisé.

-C'est grand Berkeley, je me contente d'expliquer.

En fait, j'ai passé la moitié de la journée d'hier à l'épier de loin et à la regarder s'installer. Si je ne me suis pas montré, c'est en grande partie à cause de la personne qui l'aidait à emménager : Allie Black, qui me fait presque aussi peur que Nathaniel Wells mais dans un tout autre registre. Pas question de l'avouer cependant.

Je la prends par la main pour qu'on marche le long des bâtiments, et je suis le premier surpris par la facilité avec laquelle vient ce geste familier.

J'ai des milliers de choses à lui dire et autant de questions à lui poser mais je commence par des banalités de peur de tout gâcher :

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu as choisi le droit ?

Une part de moi, la part stupide, espèce que c'est pour être avec moi, pour avoir la chance d'être dans le même amphi, mais je sais qu'Abby n'a pas été élevée comme ça. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait gravé « libre arbitre » sur sa tête de lit.

-Ben mes parents disent que c'est le genre de métier qui convient à mon caractère de bouledogue, remarque qui soit dit en passant est forte venant d'eux, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de plaider au barreau, alors me voilà. Oh, et j'en avais un peu ma claque de la neige à n'en plus finir, donc j'ai choisi la Californie pour ça aussi.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut que tu bronzes un peu, visage pâle, je me moque.

Elle fronce le nez :

-Hé !

-Tu préfères Blanche-Neige ?

Le surnom que je lui ais trouvé il y a des années de cela lui va très bien à cause du contraste entre ses cheveux, sa peau et ses yeux. Sa chevelure et si longue et si noire, comme celle d'un corbeau, qu'elle fait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et de ses prunelles.

Le sourire d'Abby se fane légèrement et je me demande ce qui l'a contrariée.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand j'étais petite.

Je ne saurais pas ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire parce que soudain, son téléphone sonne. Je déchante en reconnaissant la voix d'Allie Black au bout du fil.

-Salut, Abby.

Je prie pour que rien ne la renseigne sur ma présence aux côtés de sa fille.

-Bonjour Maman. Tu téléphones en cours maintenant ?

-Oh ça va, j'ai occupé les gosses avec un exercice ultra-compliqué et hors programme. (Une pause, puis je l'entends élever la voix : ) Jaden, jette ce chewing-gum ou je te le colle dans les cheveux. Dites bonjour à Abby les enfants.

« Bonjour Abby » claironnent des dizaines de voix. Allie Black a entre autres plusieurs diplômes d'enseignement et elle donne des cours aux enfants des Enfants de la Lune. Je ne pensais pas qu'enseigner pouvait être aussi drôle.

-Nate est parti ? poursuit-elle.

-Oui, il a un vol à midi je crois, répond Abby. (Mon désir d'être invisible lui passe totalement au-dessus de la tête et elle enchaîne : ) Je suis avec Liam.

-Ah. Tu m'étonnes. Alors, il a fait sa Grande Révélation ?

Son ton sarcastique m'irrite. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si elle m'aime bien ou pas. Elle a souvent fait tampon entre Nathaniel et moi par le passé, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être un cheveu dans sa soupe.

Abby n'a pas l'air étonnée et réplique :

-Non, mais tu sais je suis déjà au cou…

-Attends une seconde, j'ai ton père en double appel.

Un silence. Abby patiente en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Quand la communication est rétablie, elle s'enquiert :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien, enfin des bêtises. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

Le lien qui unie Allie et Nathaniel restera toujours incompréhensif pour moi. Ils n'aident pas vraiment à rendre positive ma vision de l'amour, qui n'a jamais été très lumineuse.

Mes parents sont d'une certaine façon très attachés l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'a pas empêché ma mère de demander le divorce au bout de quelques années de mariage. Elle a plus ou moins accusé mon père de l'avoir trompée. Quand tout le monde lui a gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait toujours été fidèle, elle a rétorqué qu'on peut aussi bien tromper quelqu'un avec son cœur qu'avec son corps. Soit.

-Maman, répète patiemment Abby, je suis déjà au courant pour Liam. (Elle ne dit pas « Liam et moi », ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille) Et pour être honnête, je trouve votre accord ridicule.

A l'autre bout du fil, Allie renifle, sans doute vexée.

-Bah, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Bon désolée il faut que je te laisse, Cole est monté sur une table. Amuse-toi bien ma chérie. Cole, descend d'ici immé … Bip.

« Amuse-toi bien » n'est pas exactement le genre de conseils que j'ai reçu de mes parents en allant à l'université. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, ceci dit.

-Au revoir, claironne Abby dans le vide avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui de Nathaniel Wells ou d'Allie Black me terrifie le plus. S'il n'y avait pas la ressemblance physique, il serait impossible de croire que deux personnes aussi déséquilibrées aient pu avoir une fille sensée et posée comme Abby.

Ils ont toujours été super-protecteurs envers elle, dans le genre traumatisant, sans doute parce que comme son père est un Enfant de la Lune, elle est née humaine. A cela prêt qu'elle a hérité d'un pouvoir venant du côté de sa mère.

-C'est leur façon de s'inquiéter, m'explique-t-elle avec indulgence.

-De s'inquiéter de ce que je pourrais te dire ?

Elle hausse les épaules et entortille une de ses boucles noires autour de son index. Avoir un père alpha lui a toujours conféré une sorte de flegme face aux conflits.

-De toute façon, comme je viens de le leur dire, je suis déjà au courant. Mais bon, j'aimerais bien que tu le dises à haute voix. Après tout, tu as le droit maintenant.

Je prends une brève inspiration avant de lancer :

-Je suis imprégné de toi.

Les mots, vides de sens, me paraissent ridicules. Jusqu'à présent, Abby vivait au Canada au sein d'une colonie d'Enfants de la Lune et ne passait qu'un ou deux mois par an à La Push. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a raconté de l'imprégnation au juste ?

Je sais par ma grand-mère que longtemps avant ma naissance Allie Black est tombée amoureuse de l'Enfant de la Lune et a rejeté son imprégné. Tous les deux doivent vraiment avoir une image grandiose de ce phénomène.

Abby sourit. Même maintenant, son visage a toujours quelque chose d'enfantin. Je remarque qu'elle s'est fait un dégradé qui atténue agréablement sa ressemblance avec Allie.

-Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout un fromage de cette prétendue révélation.

Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré le lui avouer au moment hypothétique où elle serait tombée amoureuse de moi par toi-même, sans préjugés ni obligation morale, mais je ne me risque pas à lui dire et me borne à demander :

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

-Depuis le premier jour.

Ca, c'est une surprise. Je dois avoir l'air interloqué parce qu'elle tend la main vers moi et s'enquiert :

-Je peux ?

J'acquiesce. Elle a hérité du pouvoir de sa grand-mère Renesmée, même s'il est plus faible à cause de son humanité. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et la vision me submerge.

_Dans la vision, Abby est roulée en boule au fond de son lit. Des voix, assourdies, se font entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Abby se lève en silence, sort de sa chambre, longe le couloir et descend quelques marches de l'escalier menant au salon avant de s'assoir sur la cinquième. La porte entrebâillée de la cuisine laisse passer la lumière et on peut apercevoir deux silhouettes qui s'agitent._

_-Tu es fâché parce que je t'ai empêché de tuer un gosse de treize ans ? siffle Allie Black à mi-voix. _

_-Ce gosse de treize ans s'est imprégné de ma fille, qui se trouve aussi être la tienne et tu n'as rien dit Allie, pas le moindre mot ! réplique Nathaniel._

_Il tourne en rond autour d'Allie qui est assise sur la table. Sa démarche est celle d'un prédateur mais cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter. Je sens la nervosité d'Abby. Elle n'a jamais vu ses parents se fâcher l'un contre l'autre, sauf pour de faux. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? se défend sa mère. Ce n'est pas bien Liam de t'être imprégné d'Abby, tu seras privé de dessert ce soir ?_

_-Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu ne prenais pas ça autant à la légère. Je ne veux pas qu'Abby souffre de cette… chose, je ne veux pas de ce garçon prêt d'elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente condamnée à vivre une existence qu'elle n'a pas choisi !_

_Mon père, qui ne s'est jamais imprégné, n'est pas un fervent défenseur de l'imprégnation, mais les paroles de Nathaniel dépassent de loin tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de négatif là-dessus._

_-Hé, je te rappelle que je n'existerais pas sans cette chose abominable ! _

_-Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Bien sûr que je suis horrifiée de voir que son libre arbitre ne sera plus le même, bien sûr que je suis horrifiée de savoir que Liam va en souffrir, mais tout ce qu'on pourra dire ne changera rien. L'imprégnation est inaliénable._

_-Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre._

_-Ne ramène pas mon imprégné à ça, c'est différent !_

_-En quoi est-ce différent ? Abby n'a que huit ans. Tu sais très bien que si on lui jette l'imprégnation au visage, elle finira complètement endoctrinée et…_

_-Merci mais je trouve que je m'en suis bien sortie pour quelqu'un d'endoctriné. _

_-Et si elle n'est pas comme toi ?_

_-Incapable de suivre le chemin qu'a choisi son cœur, et non pas celui qu'on a choisi pour elle ? C'est notre fille. Fais-lui confiance._

_-A une condition. On ne lui parle pas de l'imprégnation de Liam. Jamais._

_J'étais certain qu'il était à l'origine de cette brillante idée et je n'avais pas tort manifestement. Je peux remercier mon père, qui s'est démené pour obtenir le droit que je parle à Abby de l'imprégnation quand elle serait majeure._

_L'idée ne semble pas déranger Allie, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, mais je suis agréablement surpris de l'entendre dire :_

_-Alors on le laisse la voir de temps en temps._

_Un grognement pour seule réponse._

_-Tu es sûre de ne pas faire ça par culpabilité envers ton imprégné ?_

_Une hésitation._

_-Certaine. L'endoctrinement ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais. Essaye de ne pas trop persuader Abby que Liam est un bon à rien. Il mérite une chance._

_-Ca ne servira à rien si elle doit être aussi obstinée que toi, je vais plutôt prier pour qu'elle devienne lesbienne._

_-Hum, pas sûr que les filles apportent moins de problèmes. Regarde Maddie Chou, alias le boulet de service. Liam est un ange à côté d'elle._

_-Tant qu'il garde ses mains dans ses poches._

_-Tu sais qui rigolerait bien s'il t'entendait ? Mon père._

_Abby se redresse. Elle ne comprend pas ce dont ils parlent, tout ce qu'elle retient est la sonorité agréable de ce nouveau mot, Imprégnation. Papa et Maman ne sont plus fâchés et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Les images disparaissent et je cligne des yeux. Je n'ai pas expérimenté souvent le pouvoir d'Abby. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de moments d'intimité.

-Alors, comment tu me trouves maintenant ? s'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air endoctrinée ?

-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui prend tout à la légère.

Je masque l'amertume dans ma voix. Grâce à mon père et aux membres de la meute, j'ai appris à positiver, à ne pas me focaliser sur l'injustice dont je suis victime, condamné à aimer une fille que je ne connais que peu.

-Au fait, désolée pour ce qu'ils ont fait, lance Abby. Mes parents. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi, même si je les comprends. La liberté de faire des choix en toute connaissance de cause, c'est important. Dommage que les imprégnés, eux, ne puissent pas vraiment en avoir une.

Je ricane :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis imprégné de toi que je rêve toutes les nuits de notre mariage et de nos nombreux enfants, je te rassure. Je veux juste apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Ma remarque semble la rassurer. Je suis prêt à parier que sa mère lui a raconté que l'amour d'un imprégné est comme un vieux chewing-gum collé à une basket : impossible de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, sauf pour le côté gluant et dégoûtant.

A côté de moi, Abby s'agite et joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, signe qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée :

-Oh, tu sais quoi ? On devrait rejouer notre rencontre depuis le début histoire d'oublier son départ catastrophique. Comme si nous étions juste un garçon et une fille normaux qui viennent de se rencontrer. Je viens d'arriver ici et tu as été tellement frappé par mon outrageuse beauté que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'aborder.

L'idée est étrange, mais si ce n'est pas bête. L'imprégnation est ce qui me relie à Abby, mais paradoxalement c'est ce qui l'a toujours éloignée de moi. J'acquiesce en souriant :

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi et mon physique de dieu vivant qui t'ont tapé dans l'œil plutôt ?

-Et ils disent que les imprégnés sont soumis ! glousse Abby avant d'enchaîner. Bonjour, je m'appelle Abigael Wells, enfin Wells-Black mais c'est moche alors...

Elle me tend la main, et au moment de la saisir j'ai l'impression étrange de réparer les débris du passé et de plonger dans le futur.

-Liam Uley.

* * *

**Oui Liam est le fils de Matthew. Non ceci n'est absolument pas un bonus pour consoler les fans de Matthew (que je pense avoir de toute façon dégoûtés définitivement ^^) et dire que leurs enfants vont réparer le passé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai écrit, mais parfois on n'a pas besoin de raison pour écrire.**

**Quant à savoir si Liam et Abby finiront ensemble, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils resteront amis, peut-être qu'ils se détesteront, peut-être qu'ils sortiront ensemble et que ça ne marchera pas, honnêtement je n'en sais rien et ça gâcherait tout d'affirmer qu'ils sont « destinés » à être ensemble ou à ne pas l'être.**

**Je sais que c'est bizarre de voir Allie et Nate avoir un enfant ^^. Mais leur fille a le potentiel pour créer tellement d'histoires et de problèmes que je ne pouvais pas résister.**

**Liam et Abby ne savent pas que Matthew et Allie sont imprégnés, ils l'auraient sans doute su s'il n'y avait pas eu l'imprégnation surprise, maintenant je pense qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à l'apprendre ^^**

* * *

**Le prochain bonus relate l'histoire de Nate, qui sera sans doute séparée en deux ou trois parties, j'ai terminé la première qui prend fin à sa rencontre avec Allie.**


End file.
